criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Heard
|birthplace = Austin, TX |family = David Heard Paige Parsons Heard |yearsactive = 2004-present }} Amber Laura Heard is an American actress and model. Biography Heard was born and raised in Austin, Texas, to David, a contractor, and Paige, a state Internet researcher. She attended St. Michael's Catholic Academy in Austin until her junior year, when she left to pursue an acting career. As a teenager, Heard was active in the school drama department and also appeared in local commercials and campaigns. At sixteen years old, her best friend died in a car crash and Heard, who was raised Catholic, subsequently declared herself an atheist after being introduced to the works of Ayn Rand by her then-boyfriend, also dropping out of school and going to New York City, New York, to start a career in modeling. She then moved to Los Angeles, California, to start her acting career. Once in Los Angeles, Heard made several appearances in various TV shows as well as two music videos. She was cast in the pilot episode of Jack & Bobby and an episode of The Mountain, and also had a brief cameo appearance as a salesgirl in The O.C.. Her first role in a movie was in Friday Night Lights. She next starred in Side FX, an indie horror film, and also acquired supporting roles in Drop Dead Sexy, Price to Pay, and You Are Here. Heard received more prominent parts in North Country and Alpha Dog. In 2006, she starred in an episode of Criminal Minds. Heard was next cast in the CW Network Hidden Palms as Greta Matthews, who suffered the losses of both her mother and boyfriend Eddie, and befriends Johnny, the show's antihero character. In order to land the part, Heard was asked to lose weight; it took her about four months between the pilot and the second episode to lose 25 pounds. As a result, she gave up alcohol, increased her workouts, and followed a macrobiotic diet, in which she didn't eat meat, dairy, or processed sugar. Hidden Palms premiered in the U.S. on May 30, 2007, but The CW wrapped the series early, with only eight episodes aired. She was next cast in the titular role in All the Boys Love Mandy Lane, a horror film that premiered at the Toronto Film Festival in September 2006. It immediately garnered buzz and helped her land a deal with Harvey Weinstein. However, nearly a year after its debut in Toronto, the movie hadn't reached theaters. In July 2007, Mandy Lane was able to find a distribution studio and the film was released in 2008. In 2007, Heard appeared in the short movie Day 73 with Sarah and also the indie drama Remember the Daze (changed to The Beautiful Ordinary in 2008), the latter of which premiered at the Los Angeles Film Festival in June and opened in limited release on April 2008. She then appeared in the Judd Apatow-produced comedy Pineapple Express and the martial arts drama Never Back Down, both of which were released in 2008 back-to-back. The latter opened in March. Heard also made a brief appearance in the Showtime series Californication and joined the ensemble cast of The Informers, which was based on Bret Easton Ellis's novel of the same title and was released in 2009. She also starred in the horror film The Stepfather and the comedy film Ex-Terminators back-to-back in 2008 while promoting Never Back Down, Mandy Lane, and Remember the Daze. In late 2008, she starred in The River Why and The Joneses, both independent features. At the beginning of 2009, The Informers made its premiere at the Sundance Film Festival, garnering mostly negative reviews. She next appeared in Zombieland, The Ward, and The Rum Diary. In 2010, she starred in and produced And Soon the Darkness. In February 2010, Heard starred in Drive Angry, a 3-D action thriller that was released in February 2011. That same time, she appeared on Top Gear in the UK. On Criminal Minds Heard portrayed actress and Reid's love interest Lila Archer, who appeared in "Somebody's Watching". Filmography *Machete Kills (2013) as Miss San Antonio *Paranoia (2013) as Emma Jennings *Syrup (2013) as Six *The Rum Diary (2011) as Chenault *The Playboy Club (2011) as Maureen (7 episodes) *Drive Angry (2011) as Piper *And Soon the Darkness (2010) as Stephanie *The Ward (2010) as Kristen *The River Why (2010) as Eddy *The Stepfather (2009) as Kelly Porter *Zombieland (2009) as 406 *The Joneses (2008) as Jenn Jones *Ex-Terminators (2009) as Nikki *The Informers (2008) as Christie *Pineapple Express (2008) as Angie Anderson *Never Back Down (2008) as Baja Miller *Californication (2007) as Amber *Hidden Palms (2007) as Greta Matthews (8 episodes) *Remember the Daze (2007) as Julia Ford *Day 73 with Sarah (2007) as Mary (short) *Spin (2007) as Amber *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) as Mandy Lane *Criminal Minds - "Somebody's Watching" (2006) TV episode - Lila Archer *Alpha Dog (2006) as Alma *The Prince (2006) as Serena *Price to Pay (2006) as Trish *North Country (2005) as Young Josey *Drop Dead Sexy (2005) as Candy *The O.C. (2005) as Salesgirl *SideFX (2005) as Shay *The Mountain (2004) as Riley *Friday Night Lights (2004) as Maria *Jack & Bobby (2004) as Liz Producer *And Soon the Darkness (2010) - Co-Producer Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People